1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the use of an application unit to display various messages for a user while the application is performing tasks or while idling. This invention is further related to configuring a service center or resource administration station to transmit the various messages to the application unit remotely.
2. Discussion of the Background
The cross-referenced applications and patents listed above show various methods to communicate with networked devices and appliances. In particular, a service center can establish communication via either direct communication (e.g., a connectionless (UDP) socket or connection-based (TCP) socket using an information protocol (e.g., an HTTP or FTP), or indirect communication (e.g., a store-and-forward system such as electronic mail (e-mail))).
Application units such as copiers, facsimiles, multi-function image processors, printers and image storage systems have been connected to networks recently. However, when using an application unit, a user may be forced to wait while the application unit performs a requested task. A display device for the application unit may be configured to only display features of the application unit such as tasks which may be requested by the user.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a novel method, system and program product for implementing communication to transmit a message for display to a target application unit using an electronic network message or e-mail.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel method, system and program product for implementing communication to transmit, using an electronic network message or e-mail to a target application unit, a message for display while the application unit is performing a task or tasks.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel method, system and program product in which the application unit displays a transmitted message while performing tasks or while idling and waiting for a task request.
These and other objects are accomplished by a novel method, system, and program product in which an electronic network message or e-mail message including a message for display is sent to the target application unit. When a new message is received by the application unit, a storage structure is referenced to determine where the new message is to be stored, and to determine whether an older message may need to be replaced in storage by the new message. When the new message is stored, the storage structure is updated with information indicating the storage location of the newly stored message. When the application unit determines that a requested task will require more than a predetermined minimal time to be completed, or that the application is in an idle state while waiting for a new request for a task to be performed, the application unit displays at least one message on a display unit for viewing by a user.
This invention allows the users of application units to view messages which may be of interest to the users (e.g., news clips, advertising) while waiting for the application units to complete requested tasks, or while the application units are idle. Thus, the users are provided with interesting material for viewing (e.g., the latest news, advertising of current products and services) during periods which otherwise may be wasted time spent waiting, and the provider of the application unit is provided with an opportunity to display advertising of its latest products and services while a user""s interest is focused on the displayed message.